Cruel inocencia
by erogothic
Summary: Eileen, alumna de 4 año del secundaria,bastante indisciplinada.Falta poco para el cierre de notas,y ella esta al borde de llevarse biología..  Por suerte..tiene un profesor que es muy comprensivo con ella..
1. Chapter 1

_Otro fic potente xDD en el que los protagonistas,son Walter Sullivan y Eileen Galvin..pero..adivinen quien es el pervertido en esta historia.._

_El que lo hace..se gana una violación gratuita de Walter (?) xP_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Cerca de diciembre..**

Se estaba acercando el cierre del ciclo un bachillerato de South Ashfield, en 4 año de orientación pedagógica,un profesor estaba tomando lección oral a sus alumnos ,ya que era la ultima evaluación del añ alumnos,en general,había estudiado casi todos..menos.. una jovencita llamada era una alumna que se juntaba con un grupo de chicas malas,por lo que las amonestaban muchas se llevaba como 4 materias..y con esta,iba a ser la 5.

Bueno alumnos..eso es todo..pueden retirarse..ecepto.. Galvin,Eileen..tengo que hablar con usted-Le dice su profesor

La alumna queda un poco atónita porque solo la nombró a ella,mientras que al resto solo los dejó irse a sus casas. Finalmente,quedan ambos.Él la llama a que se siente en la silla del lado opuesto a él,para conversar sobre sus notas.

Digame profe..-Procede ella

Bueno.. ví que para el escrito del tema anterior,no estudiastes..y para el oral de hoy,tampoco. Galvin.. usted tiene un bajo promedio,y aunque viene remandola..se la puede llevar,y no le conviene-Le sugiere su profesor

Es que.. profe..yo.. falté las otras clases,y no entendí los temas-Le responde ella

Bueno.. creo que tengo tiempo para explicarle uno de los temas,así puede estudiar tranquila-Le dice su profesor

Los temas que ella debían era: Sistema Nervioso.. y sistema solamente le explicó todo lo del sistema como 1 hora,y Eileen anotaba todo lo que él decía.

Creo que es suficiente..mañana podemos seguir con el próximo tema-Le responde Walter

Y..¿Cuál es ese tema profesor?-Cuestiona ella

Es..sistema reproductor..es un tema..bastante..interesante-Le contesta un poco intimidado

Eileen se levanta de su silla,y se dirige a su pupitre.

Galvin..usted..¿Se queda?-Pregunta Walter

Sí..es que.. me amonestaron por escribir un pupitre,entonces tengo que limpiar todos los de este salón-Le responde ella un poco frustrada

Ah..a tu edad siempre hacía lo mismo..pero era peor.. te hacia limpiar los del colegio entero-Le responde Walter

Él se quedó porque tenía que areglar algunas cosas.

¿Usted no tiene que irse?-Pregunta Eileen

¿Acaso me hecha?-Responde él

No..digo..solamente eso-Responde Eileen

Walter se encontraba pasando los promedio de sus alumnos.

Mientras Eileen limpiaba los pupitres,se le había ocurrido una idea: molestar un poco a su ella limpiaba los pupitres,lo hacía comiendo un chupetín..y haciendo ruidos con ellos.

Eso le molestaba un poco a Walter,por lo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella a una de esas,pudo notar que de la camisa de la señorita Galvin,se le notaba notoriamente la parte superior del conjunto,y porque no,una parte de sus senos.

Ella apollaba su pecho contra los pupitres a propósito,solo para ver si el se sintiera irritado,cosa que lograba con éxito.

¿Qué mira tanto,profesor Sullivan?-Cuestionaba ella apropósito

Nada.. solo.. miraba.. el pupitre-Responde él

Eileen se da vuelta y sonríe ya que lograba con éxito da vuelta,y procede a limpiar los pupitres de atrás.

Él miraba su falda,lo corta que le quedaba,y se le notaba que ella no estaba usando una calsa..sino..unas estaba calentandose de a poco,por lo que decide salir un poco.

Ya vengo..usted..siga haciendo eso..y sin preguntarme cosas-Le dice Walter mientras salía.

Walter caminaba despacio hasta le enfermería del un pequeño rato,ya que fue a buscar ,salio al patio a tomar un poco de aire..

No..no puede ser..entiendo que nos llevamos no muchos años..pero..puedo ir preso si se sabe que.. yo tenga fantasías con una alumna,por eso..no creo que pueda ir ..se me ocurre una idea-Pensaba Walter,mientras salía del patio

Mientras tanto,Eileen se desabrochó un botón más para hacer notar sus pechos,y se había atado el cabello,y también se había ajustado la camisa,mientras que su falda seguía siendo con su tan inocente lamida de chupetín ,hasta que llega el profesor.Él la mira,mientras lamía de una forma provocativa el chupetín.

Señorita Galvin..a usted..¿No le molestaría que yo le explique sobre reproducción,hoy?-Le pregunta Walter

Hmm.. bueno..hoy no tengo nada que hacer. Así que ..creo que tendré tiempo de seguir con sus tan aburridas clases-Mientras extendía una de sus piernas,por lo que se hacía notar su tan diminuta ropa interior.

Walter empezó a mirar para arriba,había caido en la se le acerca.

¿Le sucede algo..señor profesoorrrr?-Le pregunta ella

Ella seguía provocandolo,y él no lo podía estaba excitando,delante de ella..y como todo hombre,esas cosas en ellos no se pueden evitar. Por lo que recuerre a sentarse,y

Bueno.. a usted..¿No le molestaría que yo le explique estas cosas,pero en otro lugar? Porque el colegio..ya va a cerrar-Le explica Walter

Claro que no tengo problema..-Le responde ella

Ambos salen del lugar con sus cosas,mientras que ella empezó a seguirlo a él.

Disimulá un poco.. no quiero que noten..esto-Le dice Walter

¿Notar que?Que una alumna..va a ir a la casa de su profesor...para..-Dice ella

Sshh sshhh..no lo digas en voz alta-Y él le tapa la boca

Eileen se reía. Quería,no solo provocarlo en ese sentido,sino que también hacerlo enojar un poco.

Walter vivia a unas 5 cuadras del lugar,por lo que el recorrido no se hizo muy largo. Ambos,iban hablando de pavadas,de cuanto hacen que viven por ahi y todo eso..

Eileen vivía a unas 3 cuadras más para el fondo de dónde Walter.

Después de tanto charlar,llegan al la casa del profesor. Su casa era común,normal..ni muy extraordinaria,ni tampoco una posilga.

Bueno..acá estamos. Esperá que voy a buscar unos libros..podes sentarte ahí-Le señala en la silla de su comedor.

Eileen se sienta,y observa la casa .Le parecía linda de algún modo, sencilla,cómo lo es é aparece con un par de libros,y ella saca su cuaderno para anotar las catedras de su profesor.Él le explicaba el significado de reproducción,los organos genitales..y esas para ella..esto era un poco aburrido.

Profe..digame..¿Dónde se encuentra el baño?-Le pregunta Eileen

Es.. ahí en el fondo..-Le señala

Eileen se dirigía hacia aquella habitación,mientras Walter queda pensativo. De su bolso,saca algunas cositas,que las guarda en su ,Eileen aparece,con la camisa un poco mojada.Él ya lo había notado..ella estaba provocandolo..quizás..para que le explique las clases..de otra forma. Así,que Walter empezó a ingeniarselas..o algo así.

**Continuará**


	2. 2

-Señorita Galvin..usted..no quiere una toalla?-Cuestiona su profesor

-No profe..está bien..¿Podemos continuar con la clase?

Walter seguía mirándola,y ya había captado que ella quería seducirlo.

-Continuaremos..¿En que estabamos?-Pregunta él

-En..los..órganos reproductores-Le contesta

Eileen se apoya contra Walter mientras le respondía. Él estaba respirando un poco de manera agitada,mientras ella seguía apoyandolo con más fuerzas.

-Se..se..señorita Galvin..le molestaría.. si..vamos a otro lugar para retomar la clase?-Pregunta un poco avergonzado

-No tengo ningún problema,profesor Sullian-Le responde ella

Eileen sigió a su profesor,que estaba yendo hacia su habitació llegan, el se detiene en su escritorio,mientras ella lo abraza por detrás.

-Profe..¿Vamos a continuar "la clase" acá?-Le cuestiona

-Si..vamos a continuarlo..acá-Le responde

-Puede ser que lo vamos a continuar..acá?-Respondía sentada en su cama

-Cómo a usted le resulte más facil

Ella le hace un lugar en su cama,mientras él se quedó sentado,irritado y al mismo tiempo, lugar quedó en completo silencio,hasta que,nuevamente Eileen vuelve a actuar primero. Tomó la mano de su profesor,y le dice:

Continuemos.. que total..para eso vinimos acá ,no?

Eileen y Walter se dan un beso. En un principio,era muy tierno,y solamente habían caricias,muy suaves caricias de por medio. Ella se sentó arriba de él,mientras Walter,que no lo pudo aguantar más,empieza a desabrocharle la camisa a su í la tenía,excitada, con ese sostén de color rosa y con encaje,que le hacía notar sus senos.Él la miraba a ella,mientras la toqueteaba. Ella se reía cuando él empezó a besarle los senos,y al mismo tiempo..empieza a dar empezaba a explicarle de esta forma..que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

Eileen seguía riendose,y ambos terminan acostados en la cama. Él se sienta y levanta su ropa interior era tan diminuta,que le daba un poco de cosa inclusive rompersela.Aún así,procedió a quitársela con la mano. Ella se reía de forma traviesa,porque sabía que eso lo iba a irritar.

Eileen..tengo que preguntarte algo,que quizás sea incómodo-Le dice él

-Qué?

-Vos..¿Sos virgen?-

Eileen se queda muda un rato,y luego procede a responderle

-No sé que es ser virgen-Se hacía la tonta

-Bueno..es cuando..vos..no tuvistes sexo antes,ni nunca.

-Ah,eso.. em..no.

-¿No?¿No sos virgen,y me decis que no sabes que lo sos?

-El otro día perdí mi virginidad..con un chico de mi curso,en la fiesta de egresados del colegio

-Bueno..solo..quería saber eso-

-¿Sabe con quién? Con Townshend.. Henry. Es muy tímido,pero creame que es re picaron.. yo escuché que también estuvo..

Eileen empezó a darle una mini-biografía del chico con el que ella tuvo relaciones. Walter estaba poco interesado en saber de la vida de Henry,pero aun así le sorprendió el "es muy timido,pero creame que es re picaron".

Mientras ella seguía parloteando,le contó cómo fue su primera que con Henry estaba teniendo algo,y que en la pista de baile ambos se habían besado. Luego,cerca del baño,encontraron un lugar donde ellos efectuaron la acción.

Walter estaba realmente sorprendido por como lo contaba,y porque ella no tenía escrúpulos. Eileen se hacía la tonta,la decía que de su "cosita" le salio "algo de color rojo" y que a Henry,en un momento ,le salio "lechita" y que esa "lechita" no sabía como el de las se irritaba por los terminos que ella usaba,inlcuso se río un poco

-Eileen.. vos..¿Te cuidastes?-Pregunta Walter

-¿Cuidarme?

-Si..con un .. preservativo

-Henry tenía puesto uno,sí..

-Pero sabes para que sirve?

-Emm..no..creo que.. para que la cosita de los hombres,sea de otro color..

Walter miró hacia el techo con expresión de "Dios mio". Él ya pensaba que se pasaba de tonta,y que era imposible que sea TAN inocente..

Él le explicó la función del preservativo,incluso,cerca suyo tenía uno. Le explicó como usarlo..

-Y así se pone..

-Ohh..no parece dificil..

-¿No lo querés intentar vos?

Walter Le da uno de los condones a ella. Ella se queda parada,y procede a seducirlo.

-Ay profe profe..digame..¿Por qué le pasa esto..en su cosita?

Eileen estaba tocandole por arriba de su erecció estaba realmente irritado,avergonzado y excitado.

-Ee..eileen..por..por favor..

-Profe.. yo..le voy a mostrar como se coloca

Eileen abre la emboltura,y abre el cierre del pantalón de su profesor. En esas,toma su erección,mientras en el escroto,coloca el preservativo..que lo empezó a colocar son su boca.

Walter se estaba excitando demasiado,y no podía creer la picardía que ella tenía de cómo colocarlo.

-Profe..¿Cuantos puntos tengo por hacer esto?-Pregunta la muy pícara

-Por esto.. 3..puntos..-Le responde

-Genial..y por..¿Hacerle esto?

**Cotninuará**

Qué le estará haciendo la pervertida de Eileen a su profe? e_e proximamente,la 3 parte!


	3. 3

Eileen empezó de manera delicada a lamer su miembro.

Walter se mordía del labio,y miraba arriba,sin saber cómo actuar. Quedó paralizado por la rápidez de su alumna..no podía creer lo tan "lista" que se haga la inocente para calentarlo,para irritarlo.

-Eileeen...

-¿Continúo,profesor?

-Por esto..te doy..2 puntos..

Eileen se apresura más

-CON 50 CENTÉSIMOS..

-Así esta mejor..¿No cree?Estoy perdiendo el tiempo quizás

Eileen ya tenía en su "evalucación" 5,50. Le faltaba todavía para llegar a una nota.. ella se acuesta en la cama,y Walter la sigue.

-Eileen..

-Ya no sabes que decir,¿eh?

-La verdad que no

Entonces Eileen se sube arriba de él,haciendo que Walter entre en ella.

-¿No le parece un poco apresurado?-Se sorprende él

-Por favor..

Walter no sabía que ,tan rápida,empezó con la acció había perdido la concentración un poco.

-Dele profe.. ayudeme..

-¿Ayudarla?..los profesores..no ayudan a sus alumnos en..evaluaciones

Walter empieza a "ayudarla" como tanto decí copulaban,Eileen gemía cómo si fuera una nena,y nuevamente, Walter excitandose por el morbo. Increíblemente,ella le hablaba.

-Ah..usted...es mejor..que..Townshend..

Él no decía nada..ese momento tan turbio no le dejaba que,en lo único que se concentraba era en mirarla cómo se movía,y escuchaba cómo gemíán estado un buen tiempo en esta posición,hasta que ella se sale.

-Señorita Galvin..¿Quiere saber cuanto va por esto?

-Digame..

-Son..2 puntos por cada pose..

-Hmm..pero yo..necesito una nota muy alta.

-Lo sé..pero si se esfuerza..podremos llegar al resultado deseado.

Entonces Eileen,lo toma de la mano,y ella se mueve hasta una pared.

-Vamos.. usted sabe como es esto..¿Verdad?

-Hmm..no lo sé. Usted es el profesor acá..

Walter la alzo, y la puso contra la este momento,él empezó a actuar de manera un poco más brusca,para hacer que ella deje de gemir tan así. Pero no. Ella seguía haciendolo para irritar a su profesor.

-Usted..si ..que sabe..eeeeeh..

Él estaba sudando,ya que tenía puesta su lo ayuda a desabrocharlo,por lo que él se lo esta práctica, han estado más tiempo,pero se cansaron más.

-Ah..ah..ah..

-Señorita...sólo le falta..2 puntos más..Aguante un poco..

Ellos continuaban copulando en esa posición. Finalmente,Eileen ya gritaba,porque no aguantaba más.

-Por favorr..por favor...

-Ah.. si no lo terminamos...usted..no está aprobada..

-Por favor..no soy más..en serioo..

Walter se había apresurado bastante,y realmente ella quería acabar. Pero minutos después,Walter empieza a sentir dolor,por lo que llega a acabar,y logra hacerlo fuera de ella. Eileen queda como noquiada,por lo que él la lleva de forma lenta hasta su cama,y ambos se se quedaron dormidos,y dos horas después despiertan.

-Digame..profesor..¿Estoy...aprobada?

-Eso ni me lo tendría que preguntar..usted.. ya lo sabía de entrada.

* * *

**Bueno..este será el ultimo fic que publique,vuelvo después del 4/3 xD**

**Estoy preparando oootra historia,pero es más tierna y no morbosa,ni perversa cómo esta xDD**

**Después la veran..se morirán de ternura (?) jeje..**

**Hasta luegoo lectoreees!**


End file.
